User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Pasta Help I am having problems submitting my pastas to the website, It says I will get ban for a day if I do not do it so I would be incredibly greatful on a link or an explanation on how to do it TokyoPedestrians 10:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Again why did i get banned this time? JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 00:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You were asked by not one but two admin and many people in chat to stop making fake links. I guess it's too much to ask of you, though. ClericofMadness 00:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is double space alright for stories? Ian Tracy 05:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So, what format would you like it in?Ian Tracy 23:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I have a story with a sort of post apocalyptic theme, what other category would it be under besides Places?Mmpratt99 deviantart 01:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Jabronis's Application Dear pesky plumber, As you may know, I'm Jabronis. I am interested in becoming a site moderator (admin), for reasons you will see in a second. I used to be an intern at Jadusable.wmv. I'm a shout box moderator on a public gaming network, The Underground Forums (tuforums.com). My username on there is Marque de Cutie. I also Admin a closed Facebook group with 140 regular users and admin several Facebook pages. I don't have any experience being a moderator on Wikia, however, but I do moderate a few other places. :) I'm interested because I'm a very active member and a regular editor/contributer of the Wiki. As you may also know, I write a lot of pasta. I also READ a lot of the pasta on this site. I noticed that a lot of the pastas you're letting pass here are unoriginal and very cliche and often a "discoloration" of an original pasta with a lot of those occurences. I don't want to seem pushy, but since I read a lot of those pasta regularly, I want to be able to have them removed from the site. I know there's a process for that, but I'm very dedicated to reserving "GOOD" pasta, decent pasta, and only mildly mediocre. Would you keep a Dr. Seuss book in an adult literature collection? I conclude my application with this: My judgement is fair and I have a very extended knowledge of creepy pasta, even if I'm considered a newfag on this site (REGISTERED A MERE 2 MONTHS AGO). Jabronis 01:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *gasp* devils number *faints* NOT TO ANNOY YOU BUT how much time am im banned :P? sorry for overreacting but usually when they banned me they send me a message on my talkpage saying how much time i am banned...so i though i was banned forever im deleting the blogpost to... JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 02:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Assisting to unban me from the chat Best regards, [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 03:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I am very sorry for breaking the rules. It shan't happen again.Admiralsakaruchi 17:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) got kickbanned for posting a story in chat? FFFFFFFFFFF- did you know i'm amazing? 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The content of the story got you kicked. ClericofMadness 02:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but, I fixed my connection, so can you unban me from the chat now? Jeffiscool666 03:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Jeffiscool666 8:11 2/22/2012 Question. Hey Cleric, who's it goin'? Banned, for removing a deletion poll, Flagged for Deletion, blanking a talk page, spam talk messages, and vandalism. Seriously, there's no damn excuse for a brand-new account to remove a flagged for deletion poll and then blank the talk page and go screwing with the categories. ClericofMadness 10:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry I just wanna say sorry about not updating the article listing page, I had forgoten to to it Gorgonslayer 18:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I really hope you feel better soon Cleric. Being sick just sucks. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 21:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete this page I created. The link is here Nightmares Are Real Thank you. Kinshi57 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) In the latest revision of my story--The Ghost Tower>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Ghost_Tower&oldid=97262 done by Furbearingbrick, the new changes don't appear in the version listed in Articles. Should I go renew the link?Mmpratt99 deviantart 23:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Please don't ban me from editing AGAIN. I'm soo sorry, Cleric. Please don't ban me from editing. Most of this stuff I don't know what to do, where they are, so if you could please help, that would be great. Thanks! Lyceum514 00:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Those links at the top of the page aren't there for show. :| ClericofMadness 00:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the humanity! It seems people STILL aren't updating the article listing and user submissions. Le sigh. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 02:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I MEAN REALLY. ITS RIGHT THERE. ITS PRETTY EASY. If you dont know how to update the article listing, then you must be pretty imature to edit. Bill9929 (talk) 02:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) My Story... What did Ronpaulissobrave do to it? Just curious. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Added an image of Ron Paul's head to some images and went on an edit war to try to replace the original images. ClericofMadness 21:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As if I didn't already hate RP. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Pengy's application- Part 2 Since I wasn't chosen this time around, I've decided to re-write an application for Admin. Here it goes. As you know I'm Mr. Pengy. Though I've only joined the wiki on December 1st or 2nd, in reality I've been reading pastas on here since its origin. The two stories I've contributed to this wiki are titled "My Wife" and "Morgan's Corner". Of course you would see that I upload quality work only (considering My Wife was pasta of the month)- Therefore I've trashed many stories I've written. As for experience, I've been an admin on 6 Minecraft servers, Chief Divisional Administrator of a gaming community, and a moderator on a few forums. You may have noticed that I have an editing ban, which was from me not updating the article listing on my first or second day. Oh, silly me. I'm here on the wiki about 80% of the time I'm awake every day either editing pages (Fixing grammar, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, etc) or on chat with my good friends I've made here. Although I'm not even an Admin yet, I've already given various users assistance with Rules and Editing. I'm not sure what else to say beside this: As an Admin I will never abuse my power, and will uphold my duties with the most highest honor. I hope I'll be considered. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 02:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions I can't say much besides sorry. I haven't been been on in awhile, and I assure you that mishap was completely unintentional. I probably won't make any additional edits to anything to avoid screwing something up. So, again, sorry about that. Ranksgrown 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pictures It looks nice but the page change buttons and the page number buttons don't work. Cleric,you gotta help ne man! I was trying to add my pasta to the user submissions, but my computer was being super slow, and out of frustration I accidentally pushed the mouse of the desk and it broke into pieces, and with this Ipad I can't edit long pages because it can't show the bottom of it. What do I do? Starman Senior 23:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Starman Senior What was the name of your pasta? Since you are unable to add it yourself... I'll do it for you this time. ''I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Green was added by Moose. ClericofMadness 00:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) can i be admin plz :1. Sign your posts with ~~~~ :2. You cant just ask for admin rights, you have to work your way to admin rights :and then when you feel that you are ready, you can apply. Bill9929 (talk) 08:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No, I do not just hand out admin rights to new users who have done nothing to earn them nor ask in a proper sentence. ClericofMadness 17:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I have to admit, I laughed a little. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) A BadAss' application Mach II Since I'm so fucking bad at school-related things and go to sleep at eleven, I can kickban all the violating fuckers between 2:45 and 11:00. It's a good deal. Please consider. There's now 7,777 pics on wiki. WOOT. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 00:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about the latest screw up with not labeling my stories as OC. If I start labeling them as OC will that get rid of that Scalett Letter Warning on my name section?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 15:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) About Story Content I write some creepy stories, but a lot of them are gory/violent tales. Are there any rules prohibiting violent content? Do I just have to put a warning at the top of the of the story? Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich 01:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Depends on how bad they are. I mean, you can get a lot of stuff by on a PG-13 rating these days. NSFW category goes with things that really are just over the top, like Cupcakes. If you upload it, and someone feels it should have a warning, we'll put one...but feel free to warn the reader if you would like. Just don't disappoint ;D ClericofMadness 01:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cleric,I'm sorry for sounding whinney but Jahdoosable in chat is ''REALLY becoming an issue. He's being a snot to me and saying mean stuff to me and others such as "fauq off AWiki" and repeating it to others. Ilovecreepypasta 21:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta I Need To Block Someone Because of the AL But I see that you already blocked them. User:Kiki-hyuga failed to update the article listing AND posted with improper title grammar (are we still banning for that?). I just wanted to know what I should do. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Warn first time, then bans. For titles. ClericofMadness 22:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Aaaannnnddddd. They're already banned. What do I do about the whole AL thing? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Whatcha mean? If it was the 666 story person, I took care of hammering them. IF people violate the title standards (lowercase/punctuation) we change the title and warn them with the Title template. Second time it's a deletion of the page and a paddlin'. Same story with crap writing. IF it's ungodly bad English (nospaec, no caps, All Words Look Like This, etc. that goes against our style guide in the rules) you MARK the page for DELETION so people know it needs a'fixin' and doesn't need to be reviewed. If they do it again, delete the page and ban. It's tharr in them thurr rulezes ClericofMadness 00:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) No no no it's not about the 666. I should ''ban them for not updating the article listing on a previous story but I ''can't because they are already banned. I already gave them a warning about the improper title. It's just that when I went to block them for not updating the AL I saw that they were already banned. Hence my dilema :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Is there a reason why the button on my talk page says "edit" as opposed to leave a message? I've just been really concerned that I'm screwing up the edit counter whenever I reply to something on my talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I NEED AN ADULT!!! My Gutted page was deleted by Sloshedtrain and on his wall, he wrote nasty stuff about me. Why is this? What did I do wrong and is there anything you can do? Daniel942 22:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Firstly the thing about Sloshy's userpage... that's a username template. It says "You'd better watch out etc." to any logged in user. Also, maybe your Gutted story was that good. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Unclever Name's Application Since I'm power hungry and want to rid this site of crap, I have created another pointless applic- You know what? Screw the whole "im totalllly stubbbid so im guna liek admtitt it lol" and get to the application. For one, "I" have vandalised before, but I was hacked and banned for the damage done with my old account. You don't have to believe me, it just wont happen again. Second, I post "quality" content, but in my eyes the pastas I make aren't that good. I just make them for fun. Third, I do not pointsgame, however after numerous fixes on my accou- Okay fine, I got the lucky achievement cheaply. But I do not plan on doing it again. Fourth, I want to use my powers for good, not just to be the big strong admin all the peoples love. I don't have much admin experience, I only just take orders from Lolster on the SoG wiki when I ask about . Fifth, I currently don't use AIM or Skype or anything, but if possible you could contact me at inmonkeyness@gmail.com, the email account I don't use. Sixth and kinda seventh, I'm not that active edit-wise, but I come to chat at least once every week, so you could make me chatmod if I'm too unreliable as a general admin. Eighth, I think I'll help the wiki out if I keep my eyes open and be active a lot. And thats pretty much it for my application. Unclever out. Coins can predict the future. 02:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (below is not part of applicaition - Unclever Name) 1) Learn the rules and live by them, that includes signing the ends of your posts with "~"x4 2) Past actions don't necessarily mean an automatic removal from potential future admins. eg. I used to pointsgame like a motherfucker. I'm singlehandedly the reason we had so many unneeded categories/so many of these rules exist. 3) Experience is not a qualifying factor either, it helps, but is not necessary. 4) You can't just beg for it. That shows immaturity, we need mature moderators to deal with all of the bullshit. Now... that isn't to say if Unkieclurk decides to add you that you'd be bad. Anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say about that. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Unrelated OC topic hey, how do i had the OC thing to a story i write, cause i wrote Soulless but i don't how to add the OC thing and do all the other stuff i need to do could you help? Thanks, Previous 1) when creating questions to an admin PLEASE make a new heading, it's fairly simple and painless. go up to the top of the editing box and click the thing that says "Normal t..." and select heading 2. Then after that come up with a creative title. 2) Please sign your posts on talk pages with 4 tildes (~) 3) Simple, to add the "OC thing" you go to the page you created and add the OC category to the page. After that, you follow the same process when you added the article to the article listings page except under a new heading (See #1) with your user name on the User Submissions article listing. the pasta must be placed in both. 4) Welcome to the wiki, it's great to have another contributer. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Everybody gotta start somewhere sorry for putting the wrong pics in the wrong places i am new to this stuff and the rules kind of confuse me a little but i just wanted t say sorry didn't mean to put them in the wrong place D: It can get quite confusing from time to time, don't worry you'll pick it up There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Hi I wrote a new story, check it out. please don'r delete it :( A couple notes #I really wish that the wikia was colored red instead of black. #I would like your approval of putting a better story into the deleted jersey devil creepypasta #Here's a link to My wikia in case you wanted to check it out(warning: contains the jersey devil creepypasta!) My Edits... I'm quite confused by this Cleric... I was at 666 edits, I know for a fact, now I'm at 615... What happened? I know it's only 50, but I worked hard to get those. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 00:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights I would like to request to become a member of the rollback brigade. As you know, I, Weirdowithcoffee, am a chat moderator on this wiki, and a heavy editor of this wiki as a whole. My task is to make this wiki the best one around and as only one person (Sloshy) on the wiki has rollback rights, I have decided to apply to become the second official member of the rollback brigade. I have seen a vast number of vandalism in the past few days and it boils my blood to see it, so I'd like to apply to become a member of rollback and revert these vandal's edits with the click of a button. It's KOROMO! 08:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I support this desicion, and btw, Sloshy is not even a member of the rollback bridigade, Rollback comes with admin rights, he doesent need it but cleric wants to keep it on him. You would be the only rollbacker. And also, rollbackers can move (rename) pages too. Bill9929 (talk) 08:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Granted. ClericofMadness 17:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Plagairism Ok... so I already deleted the pasta. Now what do I do about the user who plagairaized? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hey could you show me how to link smile.jeff in the article listings? i'm quite new here and i don't know how. please show sympathy for me. Subliminalandcreepy7 00:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a question I was wondering if I could become an admin. I am interested. If you don't except me I understand that you aren't excepting everyone that asks. Let me know ASAP! Thanks! Ilovecreepypasta 16:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta First off, learn the difference between the words 'accept' and 'except'... Accept means to agree to something which is offered, while except means to not include something. Homonyms, my dear Ilovecreepypasta. Please learn them. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 17:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, he'll most likely let everyone who's applying know on the 15th. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 17:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have a question concerning the stories displayed on the Creepypasta Index with the comments, should I link my story to that page like I did to Article Listing or is up to the people in charge?Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) All stories you post on here must be put on the Article Listing by you. ClericofMadness 03:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS because i forgot about that old rule, would you mind if i make parts out of my pasta? Hello, I'm an avid creepypasta-lover and I want to start writing something that's happening to me right now.... I'm just a little stumped on HOW.... I'm a little shaky on the 'tags'. Is there a simpler way you could explain how to tag things? ---- KaiTheDawnWanderer Tags = Categories. As for parts, if the individual parts are long enough to be stories in their own right, sure. If not, it's best to write them all out and then post. ClericofMadness 17:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I appologize for this failure that resulted in this first time warning. I was having trouble adding my link to the Article listing . Why was I kickbanned from the chat?????Souleatingbunny 01:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Crime Category Suggestion I have a few category suggestions-- three, in fact. Why not put Crime, Criminals, Serial Killers? LittleWhip250 01:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 1. Those three would be in pretty much all the of the same categories. 2. There aren't enough that deal with crime. At least not explicitly so. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 01:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I actually support this decision for a crime category. We have plenty of pastas like this as far as I've seen. 04:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a pretty good idea too. Im currently writing a crime one. Tyranical Tyranis 22:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RT2's talk page thing. If that was about his Pokemon Reder, you should have seen the original before I fixed it up a bit. Jacob-sama 03:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't have to look. I could smell the failure lingering on that page. It stank of bad English. ClericofMadness 03:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) He/she was swedish too but I guess thats really no excuse... Jacob-sama 03:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Your shipment of pics has arrived http://4chanarchive.org/brchive/dspl_thread.php5?thread_id=589546&x=you+save2C+you+lose+-+pt3 nsfw obviously. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 04:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New Page Halps Chicar 20:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i just made a pasta named Wizard of Waverly Place Theory and is nowhere to be seen. How it is possible ? How i'm supposed to post it ? Did you type it on here and then PUBLISH? ClericofMadness 20:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Chicar 21:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it doesn't work. All it publish is the photo illustrating it. Are you going to the button that says ADD PAGE and making a new page? ClericofMadness 22:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 I would like to apply to be a chatmod please... pwease :3 Souleatingbunny 22:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't know who you are, and since you could not be bothered to sign your post, make a header for it, nor could you be bothered to read how to apply, I'm gonna go with no. ClericofMadness 22:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Error666 22:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear cleric, sorry if i caused any trouble, but im a newfag, and i didnt find any tutorials 'till after i was blocked. I put my article in article listing and user submissions. please check to make sure if i did everything right and let me know, thank you. Chicar 23:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Problem solve ! Sorry for the trouble, i'm a total newbie. You seem to be the number one person on this wiki for now, and I'm wondering how you did it, just pure constant edits, or are you just really passinate about it. Tips on making edits/storys would also be appreciated but are not needed, hell, I'm just leaving this message to get the achievment to go up a couple ranks. lol. Well, for starters, I founded this wiki, so that's a good percentage there. Just find and edit stories or monitor the recent activity for things that need a'fixin'. ClericofMadness 01:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Adminplzkthx Er, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to...uh, er, apply to be an admin. If that's all right with you... HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 01:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Usually this gets looked at around the 15th, but your fate was sealed last month, but I was making sadfaces when you didn't apply >.>;; :thumbsup: ClericofMadness 01:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope the selection isn't biased... It's supposed to also judge by the quality of the application. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 10:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) REDDOT's Application, mhmk. Eeyyeeaaah. >_>; I would like to apply for adminship. :V For the following reasons: *Help fixing misspelled words/removing and add categories. *Banning and warning people about article listing, and so on. *Help others to update the article listing. These reasons are probably common, but oh well. I tried my best. ;o Stupid dog! 19:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *gulp* \iint 21:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) New category Hey Uncle Cleric! I have a suggestion for another creepypasta category: Curses. I really think we need one, because I have read many creepypastas which could have had such a category. And curses are classic. By the way, I`m a fan. CreepyStoryTeller 21:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller Okay, look. I accidently posted a page called "Unseen" and it will not let me delete it. I read on how to delete but I still can't figure it out. Help please? NedoTheHorror 02:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC)NedoTheHorror Easy. Go on chat and ask an admin to delete it. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 09:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help with Jane the Killer sequel. Hey, U.C., what's up? I'm in the process of posting on here, the sequel to Jane the Killer, and I will add the required categories needed. Please do not ban me, because I am asking of your help to look at this and tweak it up a bit, too. Will you check it out? I worked really hard on it and I think it would go over well. What do you say? BigDog 18:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Tags is it okay if I make a tag on a pasta? What are you talking about? ClericofMadness 03:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I have been banned, And i cant find any email of yours and i have been banned for awhile and have NOT been unbanned.So, I have to leave the appeal on here. So I Was Banned for No Reason. Cool. Well, it says I didn't add a page to the Article Listing when tagging it as OC. I haven't even really made a page yet. Explain? Pay For Your Sins 02:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) For using derogatory language in chat, good day sir. 02:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry then. And I saw the page, I haven't viewed that in a while. Thank you and so long. Admin Recomendation Excuse me, Cleric, but I have to tell you of a person on this wiki that is very helpful. Their name is Mr.Pengy. And they spent 15 minutes helping me figure out the editing of an article listing (despite the fact it wasn't very hard to do...) that I didn't know how to do. I was reviewing your page when I stumbled over his application for admin. I think Mr.Pengy would be a good admin, they are very helpful. In my opinion, this individual would make a rather nice admin. Thank you for your time. Hanthorness 04:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Hanthorness (0:13 March 18, 2012) Weirdowithcoffee's application for admin Alrighty. Welp, here goes. As you know, I, Weirdowithcoffee, am a chat moderator on this wiki. However, I would like to take a step above the chat moderator ranks and become a sysop. The reason this idea came to me is because it has been lingering in my head for awhile now, and now that I have experience as a chat moderator, I have a gut feeling I would do an even better job at being an admin. The main reason for this is my mainspace edits. I have almost 800 of them and all of them contribute to helping the page such as fixing grammar errors, spacing etc. In chat, I always follow the rules, enforce them, and do not hesitate to kickban the offender of them or warn them. I have a lot of edits in general (2,428, the fourth most edits on the wiki) and have earned over 30 badges and am currently at rank #9 on the leaderboard. I am incredibly active on the wiki and am almost always on chat and the wiki in general save for school (and I even go onto the wiki at school sometimes). If you do not wish for me to be an admin, and only keep me at my chat moderator status, that's fine, too. Thanks in advance. 02:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Grandpa approves of the above message. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 02:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I am Auntie Oblit and I approve this message. Now watch this drive. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 03:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I am Cousin Zalgy and I approve his message. That was a fucking epic drive. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Cleric Hey, I was blocked, I know, I didn't updated the article listing, but, there was a massive blackout in my town, and then I had to go to a cybercafe, and, being the computers too old (Windows XP) they showed an infinite bumper of "You have some not published edits." And then, I couldn't update the AL. But, do you accept my apologies? HM96 ROCK SMASHER 03:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I was still wondering if I could become an admin. I have proper grammer,edit,come every day,write,know names,and I'm easy to get along with. I treat people equally and I give out warnings to no matter who it is.I really am interested. BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 00:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta I Want to Publish a Book... I'm looking to write and publish a collection of scary short stories, but I have no idea what I need to do and where I need to go. I was hoping you could lead me through the process of how to write and publish a book, and if there's additional information into doing these processes. MooseJuice 02:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a selection of stories already in mind? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 02:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) my bad i thought you needed to hit the post button after you enter the category but for the most part i only added one category to a pasta but with editing i make all the corrections i see at the time i read it, i apologize if i see another correction i passed up on a previous reading thoughKokuKami 16:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Either click on the drop-down name of the category or press down and then left, I believe. ClericofMadness Shinigami.Eyes Application I've been here for a few months now, editing, reading, and writing. I've found myself in chat a lot lately. Though I do post a lot of content and edit quite often, as well as report vandalism, I'd rather just apply for Chatmod instead of Admin. Admins have to do too much for one, and honestly, there are too many drama llamas clogging up the chat and a TON of spammers. That makes it difficult for anyone trying to have intelligent conversation, I'm sure. I would like to be a chat moderator in order to take care of such problems in the chat. I might apply for admin when I'm ready, but that's a lot of commitment and effort on my part. I'm fairly easy to contact on Yahoo or Skype as (I don't care if you laugh, it's meant to be funny) titquake. I recently made an AIM account under the screen name Shinigami.Eyes, much as it is here. It's still registering, so... I'll get back to you on that when it's done. Feel free to contact me. Thank you for your time. 3/24/2012 - AIM is now working. Shinigami.Eyes 01:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea Proposition I need to tell you about an ideas a group of others and I came up with earlier. We realized that while choosing admin, you don't look at personality traits, and this could cause a problem in the future. Our idea was that as just a piece of how you decide on admin, we should have an election. People can vote on who they feel most deserves admin. Of course, you still get the final say. Think that sounds considerable? Please, respond with your opinion. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 08:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) New Category: I don't suppose you've noticed the influx of pre-existing stories that have come on to the site? I think that, instead of having a category specifically for HPLove, we get rid of the HPL category and make a new one specifically for (short) stories written by professional/established writers. Whaddaya think? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) PROTIP: Suggested Reading goes on all established professional shizzle. If there's enough of a particular author, they'll gladly be given their own category. ClericofMadness 02:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Two internet thumbs up! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 12:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hellur! I have an idea for a new category! I don't remember it right now, but if you see me on chat sometime I might remember again. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 21:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Forum topic for filtering out tomfoolery I got it set up in the suggestion page, just to let you know... One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 19:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod Hello, i'd like to apply for Chatmod. Though I have been kickbanned quite a bit in the past, I feel I have learned the rules and in addition I haven't been kickbanned for a long while. I am on this chat about every day from the time I wake up to the time I go to bed, and I would be able to keep a good watch on chat. I have had Chatmod experience at a few other wikis (Like SoG) and I would really like to help slay the trolls on our beloved chat. If you accept, thank you in advance. If you decline, I completely understand; and I will continue to be on the chat constantly no matter what. -OfficialUboa Why are you reading this, ? 22:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) What the hell happened?! My blog posts have literally been COMPLETELY blanked out, as if I never wrote any at all. What the hell is going on ? If this keeps up I'm contacting wiki support about this. 00:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) so... how long's my kickban? BYTE MY 8-BIT METAL ASS 00:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Wikia chat's being a douchebag. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 06:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blaine Earhart's application for Chatmod Hello, Cleric. I would like to apply for Chatmod, because I'm mostly on the chat 24/7. I think that, in the case of another chatmod not being able to be present within the chat, that there can be another one in there as backup. Blaine Earhart 01:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) BAN THIS USER http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Oathu This user has just created an HTP which still has yet to be deleted. He is constantly updating it. Please block him and delete the pasta. 21:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ban this user I know that he will eventually get banned, but anyways, he blanked the entire User Submissions page. 'tis all. *User:Aeroplanesss MoMo6 21:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Ban Sorta Wearing Off Help! Hey my old account got banned (and I wasnt ban evading) and Obliterationoftheself removed the ban but it still is buggy. When i try to talk it wont work and when I try to add/edit a page it wont let me. Please help! But I think im fine on this one. The username is FossilFighters1999. KyleNelson1999's Application Hi. Im Kyle and I would like to apply for adminship. I think I would make a good admin, as I usually am on the computer every day (unless I am banned for a day or so) and I am always up for talking. I have memorized the rules and admin rules and I know when something needs help or an admin action. I am a very nice guy but can get strict when needed. I am willing to do whatever I need to do. Also, here is my email: kylenelson10293@yahoo.com, email me with my results or just put it on my talk page! Bye!!! KyleNelson1999 00:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) You OK? You seem pretty pissed off lately...just an observation. If so hope you get well soon. 01:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ;-; I do? I mean I am pretty mad about the state of affairs that are leading to a massive backup of work on here that now needs doing as I have caught it and want to keep it from spiraling out of control. As much as I want to laze around and ignore it...that's how great evil is created. ClericofMadness 01 :16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : I can help chu :3 01:29, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Recommendation I'd like to recommend Weirdowithcoffee for adminship. He's already enforcing the rules of the chatroom exceptionly well. However, I feel that without adminship, Weirdo is restricted from protecting the entire site as a whole. His promotion could also serve the site well by removing vandalism at the first sign of activity before other admins. MooseJuice 03:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with this... Well, at least I may have a chance in the June-July-September nomination! I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 20:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I APPROVE OF THIS RECCOMENDATION, AS WELL. DAMNED KIDS! 21:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice is totally right! He should be an admin. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 21:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) HELP I own a site and i'm trying to get an article listing. HOW DO U DO DAT?! BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 23:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta You have to set up the subpages and directory page. Not hard, yo. ClericofMadness 02:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Polls I think the current way of doin' these is obsolete. I think the whole 3-Day, 1-Day system should be replaced by a "first option that gets to 10+ votes determines the fate of the page" strategy. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm begging you I was hoping you'd join my wikia BENDROWNEDYOURTURN wikia. I need your help on it. I would like you ''on it because I can trust you. I hope you do. My current users don't do anything. They hardly come on. I want you to do that article listing thing too cause when I try,my laptop freezez. I'm begging you. I would love a new member too. Please. BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 23:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Angry Dude,change the color. I've got a ''MAJOR headache and I'm not very happy with all the brightness. It hurts my eyes and they are wattering,and as I said HEADACHE. Please change it. BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 12:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Trollolol. It's just for April Fool's Day :P It could be worse. He could have pulled the whole "the wiki may be shut down" thing like he did last year. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 14:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I need your help to get an ID of a writter Listen I'm new to Creepypasta and love it. actually and honor talking to you you see im a filmmaker on youtube and I was curious to whether i can or cannot find whomever made this story. Easter Egg- Snow On Mt. Silver Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Egg-Snow_on_Mt._Silver I am hoping to make a video based on it and I wanna keep the writier paged on it if you know what I mean. Like is there any way i can get a link to the Wiki profile of the creator or whether it can't be done. thank you for your time. Evan Bernardi So, yeah When will the voting commence? I have my campaign all ready. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 22:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) My apologize for our arguments in november. Hey Cleric, its been a few months since i was last on here, i just came on to say i'm sorry for the trouble i caused back in november. i know, i probably caused more than a few headaches back then! i like what you did with the website. looks a lot better than it did. anyway, hope that you can accept my apology. to the above postVergil117 14:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Nav Bar You can disable it if you want. Go to , find "Expanded Wiki Navigation" and disable it. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 06:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It was my brother that wrote that story!! Next time you block, think again, because that'll be the time I'll report this page. My brother is brain-damaged, and copied my story and didn't bother updating the article list. I ought to report you for that. Go ahead, we have it in bold letters. Update the article listing. You shouldn't let other people on your profile. Sloshedtrain 21:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me for asking this, but... how in the world are we supposed to automatically know your brother has brain damage? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 21:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC)